


The rain my drink

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [7]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We drink to our memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain my drink

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for one of the later episodes of the first season. Nothing big though.
> 
> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for April 21, 2006.

Hei could never figure out why, but Huang always dragged him out to drink at some small ramen stand near the bay after missions that took place on rainy nights. The lady who owned the stand seemed to know him, but Huang never looked like he was in the mood to properly introduce her. Hei never bothered pointing out the uselessness of the habit. Huang wasn’t the type to listen to “mindless contractors”.

 

Huang drank like a fish on those nights, and always with this look in his eyes that made him seem like the very monsters that he despised. Sometimes, it would occur to Hei to ask, but before he ever got around to it Huang always tossed down the last shot, threw his change on the counter and left.


End file.
